unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pope Yapyap III/Archive 2
New Articles Hey Darkness, I see you have made a lot of links to unknown articles. We should split up, get back to the LZ. Split the work< I'll take on half of those MANY unknown articles while also continuing to write about characters not listed yet. 'List Pending'. How wuz your Christmas?-User:ADMYAMAMOTO the 2nd January 6, 2010 7:18 A.M. EUST Text adventure Have at it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Link + IWHBYD I see you made a new game on teh site. Its a maze of hilarity! HAHAHA Man you lost over 39,000 points redoing the I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull article. By the way when you first made your profile did you get the Pope Yapyap name from the Grunt in Halo The Flood? If so his name was Yayap.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sup I see you edit a lot. You seem like an alright guy. Also, your contribute on the Pissing Brute page was good. User:Fiercenze Ressurect the wiki! Its cool that your trying to bring this wiki back to life. If you need me to help tell me. Lt.Yipyip 01:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Lt.Yipyip Ohai Just informing you of quite a few vandals out thar, and the deletion tagged articles. Thanks for the Understanding. Legends Hey Pope! Just got finished making the Halo Legends article. Take a look and tell me how you like it. And last I checked Halopedia has no Legends article.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 17:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) User of the month Most sites do have some equivalent thing to that. Maybe Grunt of the Month would be a good idea. They must of just recently made the Legends article on halopedia, it wasn't there on Tuesday. It only came out on DVD and OnDemand the other week.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Undoing Edits Stop undoing my edits if you say that I am making bad faith edits then you are making bad faith edits too. Template I'm not familiar with the idea of creating templates but I would like to create a new one, or maybe you could make it. I saw you created templates in the past. I was thinking of a page template called Shining Page, it would be put on articles that are major favorites of the site. Kind of like the opposite of the Edit template. The description for it could be This article is very shiny, therefore all Grunts like it.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It Shines! Nice, the template lives! I already have two candidates in mind for the title of shiny pages. When I first saw how people made other templates, all those paragraphs of typing strange things, I had no idea how to do it. But there it is. Thanks. Also those worthless articles are getting on my nerves. This week I've already put a number of Delete tags on articles written by 'lost' members.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) If your wondering who the unregistered contributer here is my name RunnelsBound (Xbox Live gamer tag) 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Resigning I thought this was a humour wiki so I'm resigning if Gruntipedia my articles bullshit and crap You will find that the levels I edit have been removed leaving only other's edit and please don't bring it back on there 13:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered Contributer I'm back and badasser than ever cuase no other wiki was fun :( ack and badasser than everK i'm back cuz other wikis were crap ( ywo were like in some edit war ) Accuont Look on my user page abuot why I can't create one. If you need something to call me other than Unregistered contributer due to another guy editing just call me Helljumper 414. Farewell Aww, your leaving us. Oh well. I'll do what I can to manage the site. See ya later.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll Take a Shot Alright, I'll visit the community staff and ask to adopt the site. Thanks for the info and the offer of helping me. We'll see what they say.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Shot Hit The Halo Humor Community has made me an admin of gruntipedia. Yay!:) I'll go around and get rid of all the articles that need to be deleted. Perhaps I'll restart the Gruntiness article.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 13:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin now Okay, I think I made you an admin. I'm kinda new to making others admins. Tell me if it worked, you'll be able to tell if you have the delete option on the toolbar above a page.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 16:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh it is working I went to the admin list and I found you! You may not appear there but go to Contributed near the top and select 100 times or more and then click show. You will appear there. You are now a beaurucrat and a sysop. Congrats!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 16:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Layout When you said the layout was screwed up did you mean the site's skin? If so, I changed the default skin. How do you like the Moonlight skin? I figured a space theme would be appropriate for a space-related topic. The Carbon skin sucked. You could barely read the writing with that background and Sapphire was just boring.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 15:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Game I think a quiz would be more fun. Like the one Halopedia has. I went around the blogs of certain members and they are asking for a Halopedia-version quiz game.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Summer news Okay, I won't delete Pedo Jackal. I thought that since Pedo Brute was hated so would this. Anyway, I may not be around for a little while. I'm going to Germany for the summer to see the family but I'll be back later. I won't be like the other admins, I will be back as soon as possible. Ciao!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 18:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the message, yapyap. I won't be a regular user here (I am more active in Halopedia), but I may come an edit articles sometimes.--Odysseas-Spartan 10:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) can i tell you something do u loke the sims as well as halo Hey pope grunt i need some help with the dare page can you add some pics and make the quoutes italic u really like the admiral page? Expand gruntapeida K heres my plan we get everybody with 49 edits or les go to gayapeidi(halopeida)and find articles we dont have and post it on a specil page then everybody with 50 edits or more make the pages.Tell me wht you think.bring it bitches got it Ok. ill try to get some of my freinds to help out.bring it bitches Thanks dude my freinds are busy so they cnt help out.I'm working on th ehlo wrs ive made two nd some idout mde others but they suck.open a can of whoop ss and get pwoned